camphalfbloodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dionysos
}} Dionysos (englisch: Dionysus) ist der griechische Gott des Weines, der Freude, der Trauben, der Fruchtbarkeit, des Wahnsinns, der Ekstase, sowie des Theaters. Er ist auch als Mr. D bekannt, dem Camp Direktor von Camp Half-Blood. Er wurde zur Bestrafung von seinem Vater Zeus in das Camp geschickt, nachdem er sich in eine verbotene Nymphe verliebt hat. Sein römischer Gegenpart ist Bacchus. , sein Vater]] Vergangenheit Ampelos.]] Dionysos wird oft der 'zwei geborene' genannt, aufgrund der zwei Mythen um seine Geburt. Die meist verbreitetste ist, dass seine Mutter eine sterbliche Frau namens Semele ist, die die Tochter des Königs von Thebes war. Sein Vater ist Zeus. Das macht ihn zum einzigen Olympier, der ein sterbliches Elternteil hat und laut einigen Überlieferungen auch der einzige, der als Halbgott geboren wurde. Wie bei jeder Treulosigkeit von Zeus wurde Hera eifersüchtig, als sie herausfand, dass Semele schwanger war. Sie verkleidete sich als Hebamme und ließ Semele glauben, dass es wirklich Zeus war. Hera überredete Semele den Gott zu fragen, seine wahre Form zu enthüllen, und damit er es auch wirklich tut, sollte er auf den Fluss Styx schwören. Zeus versuchte das Versprechen zu umgehen, aber am Ende schwor er und Semele fragte, ob sie seine göttliche Form sehen könne. Zeus kann den Schwur nicht umgehen, also tat er es und Semele verbrannte zu Asche. Aber der Gott konnte das Baby retten, legte es in seinen Oberschenkel, bis es ein paar Monate später als ausgewachsenes Baby auf dem Mount Pramnos in Ikaria geboren wurde. Dionysos wurde als Halbgott geboren, wie Herkules und Perseus. Zeus schickte Dionysos als Kind mit Hermes weg. Darüber gibt es zwei verschiedene Versionen. In einer brachte Hermes den jungen Dionysos zu König Athamas und seiner Frau Ino, die Dionysos Tante war. Sie zogen den Halbgott als Mädchen auf, um ihn vor Hera zu schützen. In der zweiten Version wurde der Junge zu den Regennymphen von Nyssa gebracht. Sie zogen ihn während seiner Kindheit auf und als Gegenleistung für ihr Bewachen, setzte Zeus sie als Hyaden in die Sterne. Als er älter wurde, entdeckte er den Wein und extrahierte den Saft. Er wurde von Hera mit Wahnsinn bestraft und endete damit, durch verschiedene Teile der Welt zu reisen. Rhea heilte ihn und brachte ihm ihre religiösen Riten bei. Dionysos wanderte anschließend durch Asien und lehrte über Weinanbau. Als junger Mann war Dionysos sehr gutaussehend, gierig nach Herausforderungen. Später sagt Dionysos, dass er als Mensch in gar nichts gut war außer dem Lehren über Wein. Die Menschen in seinem Dorf spotteten über ihn, wussten aber nichts von seiner Herkunft, seinem Vater oder seine Zukunft, und was er eines Tages sein wird. Als Dionysos auf den Berg Olymp eingeladen wird, bot Hestia ihm ihren goldenen Stuhl an, um jeden Konflikt zu verhindern. Hestia war eine Göttin, die für ihre Wärme und Nettigkeit bekannt ist. Dann rettete Dionysos seine Mutter vor Hades und sie wurde zu einer Göttin mit dem neuen Namen Throne, die den Wahnsinn verwaltete. Als Theseus Ariadne verließ, fand Dionysos sie und heiratete die Frau. Als sie starb, ging er in die Unterwelt und rettete sie, indem er Ariadne auf den Berg Olymp nahm, wo er sie unsterblich machte. Er war einmal an der Meeresküste verkleidet als Sterblicher und ein paar Segler sahen ihn. Sie glaubten er war ein Prinz und sie versuchten ihn zu entführen und Lösegeld zu bekommen. Sie wollten seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken festbinden, aber kein Seil war stark genug. Dionysos verwandelte sich in einen Löwen und ließ einem Bären auf dem Schiff los. Er tötete diejenigen, die mit ihm in Kontakt kamen, und diejenigen, die von dem Schiff sprangen wurden in Delfine verwandelt. Der einzige, der überlebte, war Acoetes, der ihn als Gott erkannte und versuchte seine Kameraden von Anfang an zu stoppen. Camp Half-Blood Nachdem er zweimal der Waldnymphe hinterherlief, bestrafte Zeus ihn, indem er Dionysos für 100 Jahre nach Camp Half-Blood schickte. Während dieser Zeit ist es ihm nicht erlaubt Wein zu trinken, weshalb er mehrere Liter Diät Cola trinkt, oder Weinranken bauen zu lassen, aber Mr. D benutzt seine Kräfte trotzdem für andere Pflanzen, wie Erdbeeren. Das hilft dem Camp sehr, denn sein Tarnnamen ist Delphi Strawberry Service. Nach Die letzte Göttin entschied Zeus, dass Dionysos nur fünfzig weitere Jahre im Camp arbeiten soll, als Belohnung für sein gutes Verhalten und seinen Mut. Es scheint als besitzt Mr. D die wenigsten Halbgott Kinder von allen Göttern, außer den Großen Drei und den jungfräulichen Göttinnen. So gibt es nur seine Söhne Pollux und Castor - vermutlich wegen seiner großen Zuneigung zu seiner unsterblichen Frau Ariadne. Er sorgt sich sehr um seine Söhne, wie man in Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth und in Die letzte Göttin sieht. Percy Jackson Reihe Diebe im Olymp Dionysos wird als Mr. D vorgestellt und während der ganzen Reihe von den Campern so genannt. Man sieht ihn zum ersten Mal pinochle mit Chiron spielen, was seiner Meinung nach eines der besten Spiele ist, welches die Menschen erfunden haben (neben Pac-Man und Gladiatorenkämpfe). Er ist von Percys Ankommen im Camp nicht beeindruckt und sagt seinen Namen absichtlich jedes Mal falsch. Im Bann des Zyklopen Dionysos spielt in diesem Buch keine große Rolle. Man merkt, dass er Tantalus nicht mag und er vermisst Chiron, da niemand mehr da ist, der mit ihm pinochle spielt. Er tut allerdings nichts, um Percy Annabeth Chase und Tyson daran zu hindern das Camp zu verlassen, um Grover Underwood zu retten. Das liegt möglicherweise daran, dass Hermes sie vor seinen Augen verborgen hält. Am Ende schickt Dionysos Tantalus freudig wieder auf die Felder der Bestrafung. Der Fluch des Titanen Dionysos scheint Annabeth vermutlicher Tod gleichgültig zu lassen und nennt sie sogar 'Annie Bell', und Percy hätte ihn fast geschlagen, wenn Chiron ihn nicht gestoppt hat. Percy konfrontiert ihn daraufhin mit seinem Mangel an Zuneigung für die Camper und Dionysos erwidert nichts. Danach trifft Nico di Angelo auf Mr. D und erklärt freudig, dass er seine Lieblingskarte in dem Spiel Mythomagic ist. Später als Percy Zoe Nachtschatten, Thalia Grace, Bianca di Angelo und Grover Underwood auf Blackjack folgt, hält Dionysos ihn auf, indem er Percy und Blackjack mit Weinranken am Chrysler Building festhält. Dionysos konfrontiert Percy über das Verlassen des Camps ohne Erlaubnis und Percy erwidert wütend den Grund, warum Dionysos ihn so sehr hasst. Mr. D erklärt ihm daraufhin, dass er alle Helden hasst, weil sie alle gleich sind und er erzählt dem jungen Halbgott die Geschichte von Theseus und Ariadne, und wie er später Ariadne heiratete. Er erwähnt, dass auch Zoe schlimmer Erfahrungen mit Helden gemacht hat. Am Ende lässt er Percy aber gehen, mit dem Bewusstsein, dass zwei sterben werden, und er hofft, Percy werde einer von ihnen. Später im Buch sendet Dionysos eine Iris Botschaft an Percy. Wenn sie ihn ganz lieb bitten würden, dann würde er sie vielleicht vor dem Mantikor, Dr. Thorn retten. Percy bittet um seine Hilfe und Dionysos rettet sie. Er empfindet es nicht als beeindruckend, und beschreibt die Rettungsaktion als "Spaß". Er benutzt dabei sogar Percys echten Namen, was Percy sofort auffällt und Dionysos verneint. Später an der Wintersonnenwende sieht man Dionysos mit einer wunderschönen Frau, Ariadne. Es wird erwähnt, dass Percy ihn zum allerersten Mal glücklich sieht. Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth Dionysos wird nur kurz gesehen. Am Anfang wird erwähnt, dass er auf einer Mission ist und nach den Nebengottheiten sieht und sie davon überzeugt, nicht die Waffen gegen die Olympier zu erheben. Erst später betritt er Camp Half-Blood nach der Schlacht und sieht wenig erfreut aus. Er hat gerade erfahren, dass sein Sohn Castor tot ist. Er erzählt Percy, dass es für die Olympier nicht gut aussieht und, dass er Percy und Annabeth vermutlich für die Rettung des Camps danken sollte. Er erklärt außerdem, dass er Chris Rodriguez von seinem Wahnsinn geheilt hat, während er im Labyrinth war. Das schockiert Percy, da Dionysos nicht oft nette Dinge tut. Mr. D sieht zudem auch, dass Clarisse La Rue sich sehr über Chris Heilung freut, und erklärt Percy, dass manchmal die kleine Dinge die größte Veränderung hervorbringen können. Die letzte Göttin Dionysos ist einer der Götter, die Typhon bekämpfen, obwohl er in den Appalachen bewusstlos geschlagen wurde. Er befiehlt Percy, den Olymp zu retten und sicherzustellen, dass sein Sohn Pollux die Schlacht überlebt. Dionysos nervt Percy, indem er immer wieder nach einer Diät Cola fragt. Er erzählt Percy auch, dass die Götter Helden brauchen, obwohl sie es niemals zugeben würden, und wenn Percy das je jemandem gegenüber erwähnt, wird er es leugnen. Am Ende sieht man ihn nochmal und sagt, dass Percy vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht ist, und er vermutlich die Welt gerettet, weil er ihm in seinem ausgezeichneten Training alles beigebracht hat. Er erwähnt auch, dass Zeus seine Strafe im Camp von 100 auf 50 Jahre verringert hat. Das amüsiert Percy und er stellt sich vor, wie es sein wird noch 50 weitere Jahre mit Dionysos zu verbringen (vorausgesetzt er lebt so lange). Die Helden des Olymp Der verschwundene Halbgott Nachdem Zeus den Olymp geschlossen und den Göttern verboten hat, Kontakt mit ihren Kindern aufzunehmen, wurde Dionysos als Camp Direktor auf den Olymp zurückgerufen. Vor seinem Abschied hinterließ er viele Andenken an sich selbst im Big House, zum Beispiel einen lebenden Leopardenkopf namens Seymour, ein Pac-Man Spiel, Party Masken und Weinreben mit Weintrauben daran. Das Zeichen der Athene , seine römische Form]] Dionysos, zusammen mit den meisten anderen Olympiern, war außer Gefecht gesetzt (da seine Persönlichkeit zwischen ihm und seiner römischen Form Bacchus gespalten war), nachdem Leo von Gaia manipuliert wurde und von der Argo II auf Camp Jupiter schoss. Als Percy und Jason auf den Gott Bacchus treffen, erwähnt Percy, dass er ihn als Dionysos kennt, woraufhin der Gott sagt, dass er es hasst, in seiner griechischen Form erkannt zu werden. Er taucht später auf als Jason Grace und Percy gegen die Zwillingsriesen Otis und Ephialtes kämpfen. Er hilft schließlich dabei seinen eigenen Untergang von Riesen zu besiegen, nachdem sie die Halbgötter seiner Hilfe als würdig erwiesen haben. Das Blut des Olymp Als Reyna es mit der Hilfe von sechs Pegasi schafft die Athena Parthenos auf den Half-Blodd Hill zu stellen, zieht sich goldenes Licht durch den Boden, Wärme durchströmt griechische und römische Halbgötter und die die Olympier werden von ihrer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit geheilt (auch Dionysos). Es ist möglich, dass Dionysos in der finalen Schlacht in Athen kämpfte, jedoch wird er nicht erwähnt, und seine Gegensätze Otis und Ephialtes werden von Poseidon und Percy vernichtet. Persönlichkeit Auf den ersten Blick ist Dionysos ein eher unangenehmer Gott. Er nennt Leute gerne bei einem falschen Namen. So sagt er zu Percy Jackson meist "Peter Johnson" oder "Perry Johanssen". Er tut das meistens, damit die Camper glauben, sie würden ihm nicht am Herzen liegen und sie interessieren ihn so wenig, dass er sich nicht einmal ihre Namen merken muss. Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass er die meisten Helden hasst, vor allem wegen der Geschichte zwischen Theseus und Ariadne. Zudem hat er ein sehr starkes Temperament. Als er mit Silenus streitet und selbst sagt, dass er in keiner guten Stimmung ist, sind die restlichen Satyrn ganz ruhig und weichen zurück, um ihn nicht zu provozieren. Trotz den Eindrücken, die er gerne von sich vermittelt, ist er tief in seinem Innern besorgt um seine Camper, zumindest ein bisschen. ER mag Tantalus und seinen Umgang mit den Campern nicht, denn er behandelt sie ziemlich schlecht (auch wenn Dionysos selbst ab und zu respektlos gegenüber ihnen ist). Zu Chiron ist er auch nicht viel netter, doch er behandelt ihn nie so, wie er die Camper behandelt, und gibt sogar zu, dass er ihn ein wenig vermisst. Kurz nachdem Castor in der Schlacht starb, bittet er Percy auf seinen Sohn Pollux aufzupassen und Percy ist überrascht, dass Dionysos auch ein liebender Vater sein kann. Aussehen ]] Dionysos hat ein rundes Gesicht mit Pausbacken, eine rote Nase und lockige schwarze Haar, die so schwarz sind, dass sie schon fast lila wirken. Normalerweise hat er wässrige, blaue, blutunterlaufene Augen vom Trinken und trägt ein Hawaii Shirt mit Tigerstreifen und lilafarbene Turnschuhe. Man sieht ihm an, dass er gerne Wein trinkt und sich damit gut auskennt. Das ist vermutlich nicht sein wahres Aussehen, da er in ''Griechische Göttersagen als außerordentlich gutaussehend beschrieben wird. Fähigkeiten Als Sohn des Zeus ist Dionysos ein sehr mächtiger Gott. *'Tapferkeit im Kampf': Dionysos ist dafür bekannt in der ersten Gigantomachie sehr mutig gekämpft zu haben (während er ein Halbgott war). Er half Herkules Otis und Ephialtes zu besiegen und mit der Hilfe von Hekate auch noch Klytios *'Chlorokinese': Dionysos kann Pflanzen wachsen lassen, kontrollieren und herbeirufen. Er bevorzugt Wein- und Erdbeerranken. **'Weinreben Fesseln': Er kann seine Feinde mit Weinreben fesseln, die besonders stark und haltbar sind, wie man in Der Fluch des Titanen sieht. **'Weinreben Manipulation': In Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth erschafft Dionysos einen Thron aus Weinranken um am Rat der Behufen Älteren sitzen zu können. *'Wahnsinn': Als Gott des Wahnsinns ist er in der Lage in zu verursachen und zu heilen. **'Wahnsinn Hervorrufen': In Griechische Göttersagen trieb er König Lycurgus in den Wahnsinn und in Der Fluch des Titanen tat er dasselbe mit Dr. Thorns Helfern. **'Wahnsinn Heilen': Genauso kann Dionysos aber auch den Wahnsinn heilen. Das beweist er in Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth, als er Chris Rodriguez heilt. *'Alcokinese': Als Gott des Weines, kann Dionysos Alkohol manipulieren. In der Percy Jackson Reihe darf der Gott keinen Alkohol trinken, als Teil von Zeus Strafe. Jedoch wird das kurz vor Der verschwundene Halbgott aufgehoben, als er auf den Olymp zurückgerufen wird. **'Alkohol Verwandlung': Er kann Menschen und Objekte in Dinge verwandeln, die etwas mit Wein zu tun haben. **'Alkohol Beschwörung': Er kann jede Art von Getränk heraufbeschwören, erschafft aber nur Diät Cola, als er keinen Alkohol trinken darf. **'Alkohol Immunität': Dionysos ist gegen die Effekte großer Mengen an Alkohol immun. *'Feiern': Dionysos kann überall dort auftauchen, wo eine Party stattfindet. Laut Griechische Göttersagen sind seine Partys wild und berüchtigt. *'Kräftevergabe': König Midas erwähnt in Der verschwundene Halbgott, dass Dionysos ihm seine berüchtigten goldenen Berührungen gab. *'Verwandlung': Dionysos kann Menschen in Tiere verwandeln. Als er in''Griechische Göttersagen''gekidnappt wird, verwandelt er seine Entführer in Delfine. Gegenstände Dionysos Gegenstände sind sein Thyrsos, sein silberner Kelch, sowie Weinreben. Seine geweihten Tiere sind Leoparden, Ziegen und Affen. Dionysos ist auch der Patron des Theaters. Kinder Unsterbliche Kinder * Hymenaeus * Thoas * Oenopion * Staphylus * Peparethus * Comus * Iacchus * Phthonus Griechische Halbgötter * Pollux * Castor (verstorben) Legaten Hemithea (Enkelin) Film als Dionysos in Im Bann des Zyklopen (Film)]] Diebe im Olymp Dionysos wird von Luke Camilleri gespielt. Er spielt keine große Rolle und taucht als Camp Leiter nicht auf. Stattdessen scheint Chiron der Camp Direktor zu sein. Man sieht ihn im Olympischen Rat, zusammen mit den restlichen Göttern. Im Bann des Zyklopen Dionysos wird von Stanley Tucci gespielt. Dionysos wirkt eingebildet und arrogant, da er behauptet die Suche nach dem Goldenen Vlies wäre seine Idee anstatt Annabeths. Beziehungen Geliebte Ariadne Dionysos hat zu Ariadne eine gute Beziehung. Als Theseus sie verließ, fand Dionysos sie und machte Ariadne zu seiner unsterblichen Frau auf dem Olymp. Das ist einer der Gründe warum er Helden so sehr hasst. Als er und seine Frau auf einer Olympischen Party am Ende von Der Fluch des Titanen auftauchen, scheint er glücklicher als sonst. Familie Pollux & Castor Dionysos hat zwei Söhne, von denen einer in der Schlacht um das Labyrinth stirbt. Er scheint Halbgötter nicht zu mögen, doch in Die letzte Göttin überrascht er Percy mit väterlicher Liebe zu seinem verbleibendem Sohn. Er war offensichtlich getroffen von Castors Tod, sehr deprimiert und Percy sah ihm das auch an. Zeus Dionysos scheint viel von seinem Vater zu halten und arbeitet mit ihm, als die Titanen oder die Riesen versuchen den Olymp zu zerstören. Dionysos schloss sich auch der Armee des Zeus an, die gegen Typhon in Die letzte Göttin kämpfte. Andere Beziehungen Percy Jackson Dionysos mag Percy nicht, weil er ein Halbgott und zudem noch ein Sohn des Poseidon ist, wie Theseus es war. Oft ist er von Percy irritiert und er stimmt für seinen Tod beim Olympischen Rat, während Der Fluch des Titanen. Später bringt er ihm mehr Respekt entgegen und bietet ihm seinen Rat öfter an als anderen Halbgöttern. In Die letzte Göttin bittet Dionysos Percy sogar darum, auf Pollux zu achten. Chiron Zu Chiron hat er eine gute Beziehung und er spielt gerne mit im Binokel, auch wenn er Chiron hin und wieder beschuldigt zu schummeln, weil er immer verliert. Obwohl er Chiron in Im Bann des Zyklopen wegschickt, da er ein Sohn des Kronos ist, gibt er zu, dass er ihn vermisst. Chiron vermisst Dionysos hingegen auch, als er in Der verschwundene Halbgott weg muss. Annabeth Chase Dionysos hat keine gute Beziehung zu Annabeth. So wie Percy, gibt er ihr falsche Namen aus Geringschätzung. Er macht sich um ihr Schicksal keine Sorgen, als sie während Der Fluch des Titanen entführt wird. Ampelos In Griechische Göttersagen wird Ampelos als Dionysos bester Freund beschrieben und sein Unfalltod bringt ihn zur Entdeckung des Weins. Trivia *Bacchus, eine Rebsorte, wurde nach dem römischen Gott benannt. *Dionysos ist der jüngste der großen Olympier. *Dionysos bekam seinen olympischen Thron in der Halle der Götter von Hestia, die ihn freiwillig abgab. *Seine Mutter Semele war ein Halbgöttin und Tochter von Harmonie, was ihn zu einem Legaten von Harmonie macht. Das würde Aphrodite und Ares zu seinen Großeltern machen. *Dionysos hasst Halbgötter, obwohl er selbst mal einer war, und sein Großvater Cadmus war einer der ersten großen Helden, zusammen mit Perseus. *All seine Halbgott Kinder sind nur bei ihren Vornamen bekannt. *Er hat ein (lebendes) Halbgott Kind in Camp Half-Blood und ein weiteres in Camp Jupiter. *Dionysos ist der erste Gott, den Percy persönlich trifft. *Sein ägyptisches Pendant is Shezmu. Galerie Zeus and Baby Dionysus.gif|Zeus und der junge Dionysos. Dionysus_statue.jpg dionysus2-0135.jpg|Dionysos Statue scan0001.jpg|Bacchus von Michaelangelo Bacchus-685x1024.jpg|Bacchus (römische Form) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Artikel brauchen Zitat Kategorie:Kinder des Zeus Kategorie:Olympier Kategorie:Kinder der Großen Drei Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Diebe im Olymp Charaktere Kategorie:Im Bann des Zyklopen Charaktere Kategorie:Der Fluch des Titanen Charaktere Kategorie:Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzte Göttin Charaktere Kategorie:Diebe im Olymp Film Charaktere Kategorie:Im Bann des Zyklopen Film Charaktere Kategorie:Legaten Kategorie:Griechische Göttersagen Charaktere Kategorie:Griechische Götter Kategorie:Unsterbliche (CHB)